1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly, to a camera which includes means for forming an image on photographic film and means for producing an electronic image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various cameras are known which record an image on photographic film and also record an image electronically. Generally, these cameras include conventional optics and film handling mechanisms for forming an image on film, and they also include a solid-state imager and a display for forming and viewing the electronic image. Such a camera can be used in a preview mode in which a photographer can view an electronically-recorded scene on the display without having to expose the film. The preview mode makes it convenient to arrange the composition and verify the exposure level before a permanent image is captured on film. The camera can also operate in a review mode in which the photographer can view an image on the display which has also been captured on film. An important benefit of the review mode is that it adds the capability to evaluate pictures before leaving a scene, including the evaluation of such photographic variables as composition, flash synchronization, camera and subject motion, exposure level, and depth of field. This review capability is of particular value for functions, such as weddings, where it is important to know that a certain scene has been properly recorded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,369, discloses an electronic still camera which is adapted to form an image on a photosensitive film and on a solid-state imaging element in response to the actuation of a shutter switch. The camera can form the images on the film and sensor simultaneously or in sequence. The camera elements for forming the image on the photosensitive film are conventional camera elements found in a single lens reflex camera. The shutter speed and desired lens aperture are manually controlled by the operator. A beam splitter in the camera directs light from the optical system to a solid-state imager. A disadvantage of the camera shown in this patent, as well as other known prior-art cameras, is that the camera includes essentially two different systems to record the electronic image and to control the recording of the photographic image. This arrangement makes the camera complex and expensive to manufacture.